Uma pequena ajuda
by CatchingStar
Summary: Prue é enviada para uma academia ninja, onde ela aprende algumas técnicas e ajuda Elektra a combater demônios.


Crossover: Charmed e Elektra

Sinopse: Prue viaja até a academia ninja para tentar resolver suas questões pessoais.

Disclaimers: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem

* * *

Amanhecera um dia ensolarado em São Francisco. Phoebe e Piper já estavam tomando seu café na cozinha quando a mais velha desceu. (Milagre ela ter acordado depois das outras).

"Bom dia" disse Piper.

"Oi."

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou Phoebe.

"Não!"

"O que foi?" Questionou a mais nova.

Prue contou que não dormira nada bem na noite anterior, tivera sonhos assustadores e ainda tinha a volta de Andy que a deixou desnorteada.

"Ela deveria ficar feliz que ele voltou" falou phoebe, quando a mais velha saiu. Ela não era falar muito sobre isso "há chance deles ficarem juntos".

"Eu concordo, mas a preocupação é compreensível... e se ele machuca-la? E se nos machucar?"

"Acha que ele não é um demônio do "bem"?"

"Eu não sei, mas depois de tudo o que nos aconteceu... eu não a culpo por pensar que ele seja".

" Para mim ela esta paranóica." disse phoebe.

É nítida a diferença entre a mais velha e Phoebe. Enquanto Prue é preocupada ao extremo, Phoebe é relaxada, uma é organizada e a outra não, Phoebe é mais romântica enquanto Prue esta sempre com o pé atrás quando o assunto é relacionamentos, só uma vez ela relaxou... Quando se apaixonou por Alecssander, um vampiro. Piper não podia negar essas diferenças, mas muitas vezes achava que elas não precisavam brigar sobre tudo isso, afinal...nenhuma das duas aparentemente vai mudar.

A campainha tocou e Piper foi atender. Era Andy. Ela pediu que ele entrasse e disse que a irmã estava na varanda.

"Ola Prue" disse ele. "Eu trouxe essas flores para você."

"Obrigada".

"Como você esta?"

"Bem. Você não deveria estar no trabalho?" Perguntou a moça.

"Hoje eu entro as 10 da manha. Eu imaginava que você já teria levantado. Nisso você não mudou nada!"

"Pois é".

"Quer almoçar comigo?"

"Adoraria. Mas tenho umas coisas importantes para fazer".

"Esta bem... então a gente se fala depois". Ele se aproximou da moça e a beijou.

Quando o rapaz estava indo a direção da porta Prue resolveu perguntar:

"Você não foi atacado por nenhum demônio, foi?"

"Dois. mas não tive problema para acabar com eles".

Depois que ele se foi Prue foi tomar um banho. A jovem só saiu quando a irmã do meio bateu na porta e disse que precisava se arrumar para sair. "Eu vou ao clube, vai passar depois por lá?" perguntou a moça. A mais velha disse que estaria em casa durante todo o dia e que no fim da tarde iria ate lá sim. Piper perguntou por que ela não havia aceitado o convite de Andy já que não tinha nada para fazer, mas ela disse que preferia não sair com ele.

No sótão Prue ficou folheando o livro das trevas, porem logo cansou. Então ela foi ate a janela e ficou observando o dia. Depois que cansou de ficar olhando para um céu cheio de nuvens ficou andando de um lado paras o outro - Sua inquietação era grande. Seus pensamentos pareciam estar longe e nem mesmo ela sabia exatamente o que estava pensando.

Vendo um caderno e uma caneta sobre um antigo móvel ela resolveu sentar e escrever. Mas escrever o que? Qualquer coisa!

Quando Phoebe apareceu no sótão e perguntou o que a jovem estava fazendo Prue virou as folhas de cabeça ara baixo e disse que só estava rabiscando. A mais nova então pegou o que viera buscar e saiu. Nos papeis estavam redigidos os sonhos que tivera e um pequeno desabafo, pela primeira vez ela escreveu sobre o que estava lhe afligindo.

"Gostaria de desaparecer por uns tempos, de tudo e todos... Ir para um lugar onde eu pudesse desencanar do que os outros vão pensar sobre as coisas que eu faço. poder usar meus poderes na hora que bem entendesse sem que isso pudesse trazer algo ruim. Um lugar isolado. Não consigo pensar por mim."

Quando ela estava deixando o cômodo viu que o livro das trevas se abriu e começou a virar suas paginas. A jovem chegou próximo ao pedestal onde o livro sempre ficava e leu o que estava escrito:

"Electra – uma ninja imbatível, que mata a todos que atrapalham seu caminho, antes era seguidora do mal, porem acabou se apaixonando por um rapaz que a vez mudar de lado. O mal não gostou de sua traição e continua tentando alcança-la porem suas habilidades são dignas de elogios, sua capacidade de se concentrar unidas com sua habilidade com armas a torna uma guerreira bastante poderosa. Agora ela combate as forças do mal. Sua fonte de poderes é o Treinamento ninja. Ponto fraco: ser mortal"

"Porque o livro abriu nessa pagina? O que isso tudo quer dizer?" Questionou a Halliwell. "Phoebe!" Gritou a moça.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a irmã quando chegou no sótão.

"Quero que veja isso aqui. O livro abriu nessa pagina porem não sei o que significa".

"Muito estranho" disse a irmã. "o livro só funciona "sozinho" quando há algo importante que devemos saber... Talvez ele queira que nos ajudemos a moça".

"Mas porque ela precisaria da nossa ajuda, com todas essas qualidades?"

"Talvez devêssemos fazer uma visita a essa tal "academia ninja" e verificar se esta acontecendo alguma coisa. Se ela também luta contra o mal como nós e o livro resolveu nos alertar sobre quer dizer..."

"Quer dizer que alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer!" completou Prue "Eu vou ligar para Piper e pedir que ela volte rápido para cá enquanto você tenta localizar a tal academia".

"Tudo bem, mas... como vamos descobrir onde ela fica? Pode ser em qualquer lugar do mundo!" Exclamou Phoebe.

"Tente descobrir onde surgiu a primeira academia ninja. parece que a lenda dessa guerreira existe ha muito tempo".

Piper ficou totalmente chocada quando soube de tudo e correu de volta para casa.

Phoebe encontrou na internet informações sobre três academias importantes, as mais antigas. "Como saber qual é?!" exclamou Prue. A mais nova sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a tela do seu laptop e ficou segurando por cinco minutos.

"O que esta fazendo?" Perguntou a mais velha.

"É na academia serenemos".

" Como você sabe?"

"Tentei ter uma premonição... e funcionou".

Piper chegou naquele instante. As três então se prepararam para ir ate a tal academia usando um dos feitiços que havia no livro das trevas. (A mais velha queria tentar chegar lá com o seu poder de teletranporte, mas achou que não teria poder suficiente para passar pelo atlântico). As três se reuniram em torno de uma mesa que havia no sótão e de mãos dadas elas recitaram o feitiço. O céu que já estava escuro ficou ainda mais, raios e trovoes tomaram conta do céu e um do raios entrou pela janela e atingiu Prue, que desapareceu.

"O que aconteceu?" Exclamou Piper vendo que não havia deixado o sótão.

"Eu não sei" disse Phoebe "Não consegui enxergar nada!"

"Cadê a Prue?!" Questionou a irmã do meio.

"Ah meu Deus".

"Será que o feitiço deu errado?"

"Não pode ser... para onde ela pode ter ido!?" Exclamou a mais nova bastante preocupada.

Uma chuva de luz azul caiu do teto da casa. Piper achou era Leo que estava aparecendo, mas estava errada - Era Petty.

"Mãe?" Questionou Phoebe.

"Só vim avisar que o feitiço deu certo e Prue chegou aonde tinha que chegar".

"Mas porque nós não fomos juntas?" Perguntou piper.

"Onde vocês deveriam ir?" perguntou o anjo d aguarda quando apareceu.

"Para uma academia ninja!" Respondeu Phoebe.

"Uma o que?!"

"Academia ninja" disse Piper. A irmã explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo. Leo ouviu tudo com atenção e disse que elas não deveriam se preocupar pois deveria haver uma razão para apenas ela ter ido.

"Talvez vocês tenham usado o poder das três apenas para garantir que Prue chegaria lá. O poder de vocês unidos é bem mais forte que o individual".

"Nos temos que ir ate lá! Não podemos deixar que ela e Electra lutem sozinhas. " disse Phoebe finalmente –

"Electra?!" Exclamou Leo "a guerreira?!"

"Foi ela quem Prue foi encontrar". Disse a irmã do meio.

"Leo, não tem como você nos levar?" Perguntou Phoebe.

"Não sei se tenho permissão para fazer isso". Disse o anjo

"Se há uma luta poderosa entre o bem e o mal, temos que ir".

" Eu não acho que seja esse o motivo Phoebe! Se fosse com certeza eu já estaria sabendo e poderia levá-las".

Prue quando abriu o olho novamente se encontrava numa floresta bastante densa, "e agora?!" pensou ela. Ao invés de ficar parada, ela resolveu caminhar. Entre umas arvores avistou alguma coisa estranha, a coisa passara rapidamente, mas não parecia ser um animal e nem uma pessoa. Prue não se assustou e continuou andando, ate que viu aquilo mais uma vez e agora não estava só na frente dela e sim a toda sua volta. Por mais que tentasse usar seu poder não conseguia acertar o alvo, pois este se movimentava muito rápido. De repente ela sentiu alguma coisa no estomago e no segundo seguinte estava caída no chão. Prue tentou seguir o rastro da coisa com o seu poder de teletranporte, mas também não funcionou. "se eu tivesse a agilidade ou soubesse sem ver onde ele esta seria bem mais fácil" – disse ela.

Uma moça toda vestida de vermelho caiu das arvores próximo a Halliwell. A moça fechou os olhos e atirou sua adaga em direção a arvore mais grossa que havia naquele lugar. Um homem caiu para traz e logo em seguida virou fumaça.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou a Halliwell.

" Você esta bem?" Perguntou a moça de vermelho.

"Estou."

"é melhor você sair daqui. é muito perigoso".

"Eu adoraria ir, mas não sei o caminho para sair dessa floresta".

"Eu lhe mostro! Venha por aqui".

Prue a seguiu.

"Aquilo não era um demônio era?" comentou Prue "Eu nunca vi um mortal virar fumaça".

"O que?!" Exclamou a moça.

A conversa parou por ali, pois outro homem apareceu na floresta. Esse era bem mais feio que o anterior. No braço do rapaz havia uma tatuagem de um lobo. "Eu conheço esse truque" disse a moça de vermelho. O rapaz apenas sorriu. O lobo tomou forma e veio em direção das jovens - dessa vez prue não ia ser atacada por um lobo e com seu poder ela o jogou longe! O rapaz não gostou nada e no minuto seguinte sumiu.

"O que é você?" Perguntou a moça de vermelho. "Como fez aquilo?"

"Eu tenho o poder de mover coisa" respondeu a halliwell.

"Mas como?"

"Espere. Eu sei que você é... é Electra! Como eu não percebi isso antes!"

" Como você tem esse poder?" Perguntou ela novamente.

"Eu sou uma bruxa. Você é mesmo aquela guerreira, não é?"

"Como sabe sobre mim?"

" Digamos que eu tenho meus meios".

"Bom, chegamos a saída da floresta" disse Electra "Agora vá embora".

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso!"

Electra fechou os olhos e viu como a jovem havia chegado ate lá.

"Você veio de muito longe" comentou ela.

Prue nem sequer perguntou como que ela ficou sabendo daquilo, apenas seguiu quando a jovem voltou a andar. A Halliwell ficou bastante impressionada ao entrar dentro da academia.

"acho que é melhor você tomar um banho antes" disse Electra.

"Tudo bem".

A ninja a levou ate o banheiro e a esperou do lado de fora. "Porque você veio ate aqui?" Perguntou ela. Prue contou como que tudo aconteceu e depois questionou sobre os "caras" que as havia atacado na floresta. Electra contou que ela estava travando uma batalha entre o bem e o mal e aqueles eram os caras maus.

"Você tem o mesmo problema que eu" disse a Halliwell.

"Não entendi!"

" demônios. bem diferente daqueles, mas também são demônios. Eles querem nos matar para dominar o mundo".

"Nós?"

"Minha irmãs e eu". Disse ela terminando de trocar de roupa "porque você resolveu ser ninja? E porque se dar ao trabalho de matar todos eles se você poderia ter uma vida normal?"

"Depois eu explico. Agora venha comigo, tenho um treinamento para começar". Prue prestou bastante atenção em tudo e ficou deslumbrada com os movimentos que a jovem sabia fazer.

"Vejo que esta gostando do que vê?" Disse um senhor atrás dela.

"ola. É, estou sim".

"Você é a estrangeira não é?"

"Não entendi!"

"Eu sabia que ia chegar hoje uma nova pessoa na academia. Um ninja adulto sabe muito bem como utilizar seus dons e prever as coisas".

"Como ter visões?" Perguntou Prue.

"Mais ou menos isso".

"É um prazer ter alguém com dons especiais que vão alem daqueles que os mortais podem alcançar".

" Como você sabe?"

"Você veio aqui para encontrar uma coisa bastante importante e tenho certeza que conseguirá encontrar".

"Mas encontrar o que?" Questionou a moça "não sei exatamente porque vim ate aqui."

"Não sabe? Ah sim... eu acho que você sabe".

" estava escrevendo e de repente encontrei sobre a lenda... Minhas irmãs e eu pesquisamos sobre o assunto e aqui estou. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu tinha que vir ate aqui, mas para fazer o que...? não sei".

"Ola mestre!" disse Electra ao se juntar a eles.

"Ótimo treinamento Electra".

"Obrigada mestre".

O mestre as deixou e foi ver seus demais alunos.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Electra.

" só estava pensando no que eu vim fazer aqui exatamente" respondeu ela.

"E essa sua cara de surpresa é porque ele sabe o porque e não te disse nada".

"Aham".

"Ele pode ser um ótimo mestre, treinador etc, mas não da as respostas. Por isso não tente perguntar nada a ele. O mestre acredita que todas as respostas estão dentro de cada um, é só procurar."

"Como eu faço para achar? "

" Com paciência, com treinamento do seu interior e depois seu exterior" – respondeu a moça.

"Eu gostaria de aprender. Como você faz para saber onde esta a pessoa sem olhar para ela? Foi assim que você me achou na floresta e foi assim que matou aquele demônio".

"Venha, vamos treinar um pouco. Ai depois eu te explico como funciona".

Electra pediu para Prue mostrar como os seus poderes funcionavam; em seguida Electra usou sua agilidade com a adaga contra a jovem e depois tentou confronto direto. No começo Prue sofreu bastante pois mesmo conseguindo desviar da adaga, sua movimentação era lenta - Se Electra deixasse as armas de lado e fosse para um ataque direto no começo Prue conseguiria se virar, mas por pouco tempo.

"Nossa, o seu poder é muito bom" disse Electra.

"O resto pelo jeito não" falou prue se levantando de um tombo.

"Você tem força, determinação e isso combinado com o seu poder de mover coisas é uma ótima arma."

"Mas...?"

"Esta preocupada em prever o movimento deles porem se questiona ser capaz disso ou não... se você deixar seu interno em "conflito" com o que ocorre no externo vai acabar caindo." explicou a moça. "Como fez agora".

"Tudo bem".

" Você tem de tentar esquecer tudo o que te preocupa quando esta travando uma luta contra algum oponente".

"Queria que isso fosse simples... há tantas questões que eu não sei resolver..."

"Vejo que não deixou de lado a pergunta "o que eu estou fazendo aqui". Se você continuar a se perguntar isso todo o resto vai perder o sentido e você não vai aproveitar nada. Você é uma bruxa, tem um dom importante e consegue ajudar pessoas com ele, isso deveria bastar. Não tem que se perguntar o porquê disso e sim como eu faço já que tenho isso".

"Acho que tem razão".

"Tem que relaxar e eu conheço uma técnica que pode ajudar".

As duas sentaram no chão, cruzaram as pernas, fecharam os olhos e tentaram clarear a mente. Respirando fundo e prestando atenção nos sons e não se questionando. Algo difícil é verdade, mas segundo Electra é uma ótima virtude. Electra percebeu que a jovem havia conseguido e aproveitou para ataca-la. Prue levantou o braço barrando a perna da moça que vinha na direção da sua cabeça.

"Você aprende rápido!" Disse ela "Quando perceber que o entorno esta te deixando desnorteada tente fazer isso, ajuda bastante".

"Nossa isso é muito gostoso. (Electra sorriu). Porque começou a lutar contra demônio?" Perguntou Prue.

"Ele vieram atrás de mim."

" porque?"

"Acreditavam que eu seria útil para o objetivo deles, matar pessoas e eu fiz isso por muito tempo, ate que não consegui fazer uma tarefa que envolvia um homem"

"E porque não conseguiu?"

"me apaixonei. e vi que não era conseguiria mata-lo. Estando aqui na academia eu estou a salvo, pois o mal não pode entrar aqui. Desde criança eu treino essa arte e acabei conseguindo dominar e aperfeiçoa-la e isso é um dom que tanto o bem quando o mal quer para si".

"Deve ser horrível isso" comentou Prue. "Mas e o rapaz?"

"Tive que deixa-lo, pois o perigo diminuiu, mas comigo por perto poderia ser pior".

"Eu já tive em situação assim" falou Prue.

"Você parece estar preocupada com um rapaz também".

"Descobri que ele tem poderes também e não sei se ele voltou para me matar ou para ficar comigo".

"Se ainda não o matou é porque sabe da possibilidade dele ser bom, então não precisa ter medo de ter uma relação. Você tem irmãs não?"

"Duas".

"Elas namoram?"

"Sim, um ex-demonio e um luz branca (anjo)".

"Elas tem poderes também?"

" Sim".

"Então elas estão bem protegidas e você pode cuidar de si. Passe mais dois dias aqui na academia fazendo os treinamentos e voltara nova em folha para casa".

Prue sorriu e em seguida relembrou parte da conversa que tivera com o mestre enquanto via Electra treinar - "_Você veio aqui para encontrar uma coisa bastante importante e tenho certeza que conseguirá encontrar. // Mas encontrar o que? Questionou a moça //Ah sim... eu acho que você sabe_".

" O livro das trevas me trouxe ate aqui por causa do que eu escrevi na parte da manha lá em casa. Não era para lutar contra o mal era para aprender como relaxar e não se preocupar com tudo e todos."

""livro das trevas"?!" exclamou Electra.

"Um livro que tem informações sobre vários demônios. Vem desde a primeira geração das Halliwell e agora esta com a gente. Eu encontrei sobre a sua lenda no livro e foi por ele que eu vim ate aqui".

De volta no casarão das Halliwell... Piper e Phoebe estava preparando o jantar quando Leo orbitou na cozinha e contou que Prue tinha finalmente descoberto o motivo pelo qual ela havia ido se encontrar com Electra. Porem os anciãos (seus superiores) estavam preocupados quanto ao que poderia acontecer e que agora sim ele poderia as levar ate Prue. As irmãs então se abraçaram no anjo e desapareceram.

Electra e Prue estavam lutando na floresta quando sentiram a presença de pessoas. A guerreira ninja já estava preparada para atacar quando a Halliwell virou-se para ela e pediu que não o fizesse. Leo e as irmãs apareceram e se aproximaram a elas.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntou Prue.

"Alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer" disse Leo.

O rapaz estava certo. Electra conseguiu ver o demônio da tatuagem se aproximando delas, porem ele não estava sozinho.

"Ele esta aqui" falou Prue. "Eu também senti".

"Vocês tem que se esconder". Disse Electra.

"Na verdade... a gente não precisa" disse Piper.

Logo que os demônios apareceram Piper tentou congela-los. Porem só em dois deles seu poder funcionou e mesmo assim foi por pouco tempo. O desenho de lobo tomou forma sem que Piper estivesse preparada para escapar, mas Prue conseguiu jogar o lobo contra a parede.

Phoebe estava lutando com outro deles, enquanto Electra cuidava de outros dois e Prue e Piper tentavam acabar com o quarto deles. Foi uma luta e tanto.

"Você sabe artes marciais?" Perguntou Electra a Phoebe enquanto jogava um demônio contra o chão.

"fiz algumas aulas" respondeu a moça chutando um outro.

Prue conseguiu fazer tudo o que Electra havia ensinado, sua agilidade aumentara bastante. Piper usou seu poder novamente após se desviar de uma serpente e Electra finalizou o serviço com suas adagas. Os quatro demônios viraram fumaça.

"Bom trabalho meninas" disse Leo.

"Aprendeu rápido" disse Electra à Prue.

"Tive uma professora excelente" respondeu ela

"Agora temos que voltar para casa" disse Piper.

"Acho que podíamos ficar mais uns dias por aqui" disse Prue "Vocês vão gostar".

"Seria muito legal" disse Phoebe.

As três jovens seguiram Electra de volta a academia. Lê infelizmente teve que ir embora, seus superiores o chamaram.

"Como a gente vai voltar para casa depois?" Perguntou Piper.

"Quando chegar a hora a gente vê como faz" falou Prue.

"Impressionante" disse Phoebe " Vejo que ajudou muito ficar longe da gente hein Prue".

"Digamos que ajudou, mas eu senti saudades".

"Eu tava com ciúmes pois só você pode vir ate aqui" disse Phoebe.

"Sem querer ofender, foi bom vocês terem chegado só agora".

"O domínio do interior só pode ocorrer quando a pessoa se desliga das coisas externas e tenta se concentrar em si mesma" disse Electra "Toda a força e as respostas estão dentro de cada um".

"Ter um momento sozinho é sem duvida algo muito bom" disse Piper.

"Com certeza" disse Phoebe.

"Já se resolveu sobre a questão do Andy?" Perguntou Piper a mais velha quando elas se distanciaram das outras duas.

"Acho que não vou ficar pensando no que pode acontecer antes que aconteça" respondeu a moça "Se ele fosse malvado eu com certeza já o teria matado".

"Não tenho duvida nenhuma" falou Piper. As duas foram ao encontra de Electra e Phoebe e em seguida foram descansar, pois haveria treinamento logo cedo.

FIM


End file.
